Dirty Little Secret
by Ship Stethan
Summary: Stiles has a secret. Someone suspects it. Slash and rated M for a reason!


Stiles parked his Jeep in the McCall driveway, ultimately having to park behind Derek's SUV.

Scott had called an emergency pack meeting via text, which of course meant Stiles was running roughly fifteen minutes late.

Derek and Isaac were already here, and assumedly Lydia.

Stiles stepped up to the familiar front door, briefly thinking back over a span of many years.

How had the lives of two ordinary kids like he and Scott become so out of this world? If Stiles only had a dollar for every time he'd asked himself that question!

He gave the door an obnoxious rap before barging right in, after all- this was his best buddy's.

He stopped dead in his tracks and did a double take. Sure enough, the familiar man sitting next to Derek was...

"Yo Ethan!" he greeted. "Sup bro?"

"Hey dude," Ethan replied with a smirk. "Took you long enough."

"Well you know," Stiles shrugged.

"Huh hm," Derek coughed knowingly.

"Well hello to you too Derek!" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his arms out dramatically.

Derek scowled in a way that clearly wasn't amused.

"Stiles... shut up."

The boy opened his mouth to protest, quickly closing it at everyone's increasingly annoyed expressions.

"Right," Ethan said, cutting to the point. "Now that everyone's here, I have some news. After I left, I tried to find any news of Deucalion because if I know him, he's not finished just yet. Well it seems he headed north after he left, maybe as far as Washington. I hit a few clues in Oregon. Some packs say he passed through alone. A few people even claim he had companions."

"And what exactly does that mean for us?" Derek asked curiously.

"Probably nothing," Ethan replied, though he didn't look entirely sure. "You guys met Kali and Ennis, but you probably didn't know Deucalion had other associates."

"I knew," Derek said simply.

Ethan nodded.

"Makes sense you'd know, Derek. No doubt you also know your mother had many loyal to her when she headed the confederation- alphas that later slaughtered their own packs to join Deucalion. This was the original alpha pack. Aiden and me were brought in much later."

Derek appeared thoughtful, and perhaps he even understood.

"And you think his fellow travelers could be some of the other alphas?"

"Can't say," Ethan replied. "Ennis told Aiden and me the others were all wiped out. We only had brief interaction with them when Deucalion first found us. Ennis said they were all destroyed. I don't know at any rate. I figured I might as well tell you since I was passing through."

"Well thanks dude," Scott said. "You sticking around town awhile?"

"Don't know yet," Ethan replied. "Maybe."

The former twin turned his gaze on Stiles.

"We need to talk, just us. Later?"

Stiles was a little surprised, not sure of what he should say. What could Ethan want to talk to him about?

"Y-yeah... I guess."

"Good," Ethan said, smiling slightly, but it was enough to set the other teen on edge.

ooo_=_=_=_=_=_=_ooo

Stiles was glad to be home. It was almost midnight and he felt like he'd had his fill of Call of Duty. Scott and Isaac were presumably still going at it.

The house was quiet when he let himself in. His dad was working tonight.

Stiles looked around the darkened living room and felt a mild twinge of anxiety. Something seemed off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He swallowed down his fear, making his way up the stairs, after all- unexplained anxiety was no stranger to him.

He noticed his bedroom light on and felt a sudden soar of confidence, certain it was Derek on the other side of the door.

"Alright Derek!" he exclaimed, throwing open the bedroom door.

He had to be seeing things... until he recalled earlier.

"Wassup?" Ethan greeted with a casual smirk.

"Oh," Stiles deadpanned, attempting to get his bearings. "Nada dude. Guess we're about to have that talk huh?"

"Mm hm," Ethan confirmed. "Why so nervous? I won't hurt you."

Stiles still didn't seem so sure.

"I guess we just never really hang out much."

"We should though," Ethan said. "I think we have things in common, you and me. Ya know, I still think about that night you stopped me from killing myself- Motel California."

"Wish I could forget it," Stiles said. "Just everything about it."

"Why?" Ethan asked, expression notably more soft. "Why'd you save me? You barely knew me."

"Because I wouldn't just let you die," Stiles shrugged like it was the most obvious thing. "That isn't me."

Ethan held his gaze, slowly rising from Stiles' bed.

"There's something else too. Isn't there?"

Stiles felt a rush of emotion, remembering back to that night.

"Wha-whata ya mean?"

"I think you know," Ethan pressed. "I sense certain things from you when you're around people: like want masked with fear."

"I don't... "

Stiles took a step back. Ethan flew forward like a blur, and next he knew, the former twin had him pressed against the wall- trapped.

His mind immediately thought of that time with Derek. Ethan was looking at him, grin challenging.

"Come now Stiles," Ethan goaded him. "Why so nervous. I wonder... "

Stiles jumped when a strong hand gripped his arm.

"Why Stiles... why does your heart hammer so? Yet you make no protest."

Ethan smirked at the fear reflected within wide, whiskey eyes. He stepped just a little closer, faces now so close he could taste Stiles' breath.

"Tell me you want me to move," he whispered.

Stiles opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Ethan bridged the distance, watching those whiskey orbs darken and flutter closed as their lips connected.

"Mmmm," Stiles hummed.

Ethan embraced that lanky frame as their lips quickened, Stiles now needy and frantic.

"Yeah," Ethan mouthed against those lips.

Stiles fisted the material of his wife-beater, pulling him back against those lips. Ethan felt his mouth open with the other teen's, eager to meet his tongue.

After a few moments Ethan pulled back.

"Yeah Stiles... "

He grabbed the teen's hand, pressing it to his chest. Their lips met again as an eager hand explored his curves and rock-hard abs.

"Yeah," Ethan groaned.

Stiles eyed him was lust-blown orbs, running his hand over the tent in his denim.

"Yeah Stiles, see what you do to me!"

Ethan's hands bumped against his, unworking the button of his jeans and the zipper, gently guiding Stiles back to his underwear-clad bulge.

"Yeah," he whisped, as that hand stroked him through the cotton material. "Look a little closer."

Stiles lowered himself obediently, now eye level with the bulge.

"Yeah take it out," Ethan encouraged.

The twin moaned as those long fingers gripped him, jerking him.

"Oh yeah!"

Ethan felt like all the blood in his body rushed below when that wet cavern engulfed his member.

"Yeah," Ethan encouraged, as that sweet wetness took him in again. "You like that?"

"Mm hum," Stiles hummed.

"Yeah just like that!"

Soon Stiles was sucking him greedily, making the most lustful noises as he did so.

"Oh fuckkk," Ethan whined. "S-shit Stiles! Ngh!"

Ethan tossed his wife-beater aside, moaning loudly each time those lips engulfed him.

Eventually Stiles pulled away with a pop. Ethan helped him stand and then knelt down, now eying the other teen's tented jeans.

Stiles groaned when he took him in.

"Yeah Ethan!"

Ethan hummed, using his talents to engulf Stiles down to his balls.

"Christ Ethan! Oh god... "

Ethan cupped the other boy's testicles, massaging them between his hand, before his fingers ghosted further.

Stiles groaned and pushed back against the finger that teased his hole.

Ethan moaned around his cock and teased the ring again, just barely slipping in. Stiles moaned brokenly.

Ethan pulled off his cock and spun him around for better access. Stiles was breathing heavily and panting with need.

"Yeah!" the boy moaned when Ethan slid two fingers into his asshole.

"You finger yourself up here?" Ethan demanded, thrusting his fingers back inside.

"Y-yes!"

"What do you want Stiles!?"

"I want your cock! Please Ethan... "

Ethan used his werewolf strength to pick Stiles up, draping the boy's arms over his shoulders. He grabbed the other teen's legs, impaling him on his cock.

Stiles cried out and clung to his shoulders, gasps and grunts racking him as Ethan thrust upwards.

"Yeah fuck me Ethan! Fuck!"

"Yeah!?" the twin demanded.

He carried them over to the bed and lay Stiles back, beginning a new pounding motion.

"Oh!" Stiles keened. "Ethan!"

Stiles began pumping his cock as Ethan hammered into him.

"Cum for me Stiles!"

"Oh god!" Stiles panted.

His jerking sped up until his cock erupted like a volcano, semen spilling over his stomach.

Ethan pulled out and jerked himself until he was going over. The first shot hit Stiles in the face, the next shots landing on the boy's chest.

He lay in bed afterwards, holding Stiles from behind, the two of them wrapped in a blanket.

"Will you stay Ethan?"

"I could be convinced," he admitted, still stroking Stiles' brunette hair. "Depends what you think this makes us..."

Stiles turned to face him with a wide smile.

"I think this makes us: boyfriends."

"God," Ethan chuckled. "Imagine Danny's expression!"


End file.
